Excessive interstitial fluid accumulation, referred to as edema, may arise from a variety of illnesses and conditions, including venous valvular insufficiency, postphlebotic syndrome, and lymphedema. Control of this edema by reduction of interstitial fluids is important to increase PO2 delivery to tissues, relieve pain from swelling, and decrease risk of infection. Decreasing drainage of fluid from sores, skin breaks, and/or ulcerations promotes wound closure, prevents wound breakdown, and decreases risk of blood clot formation in veins.
Thus, it is desirable to have a customizable or off-the-shelf compressive device that can be readily available for application to a body part to prevent excessive fluid accumulation resulting from a variety of diseases and maladies.